Godly Bonds
by TackAttack
Summary: A closer look at the relationship of Demeter and Persephone. Written for Musafreen's Parental Unit Competition.


**Written for Musafreen's Parental Unit Competition. **

**I do not own PJO.**

**Pair:** Demeter_Persephone

**Gift**

Persephone can always count on getting the worst birthday presents from an entirely too cereal obsessed mother.

**Old**

After thousands of years, you'd think your mother wouldn't be _so _overprotective.

**Maze**

It's a constant battle, trying to get her husband and her mother to get along, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Phase**

Hades always has to shake his head when he sees his mother-in-law and wife go from arguing incessantly to hugging and laughing. Women.

**Love**

Persephone only truly realizes the depth of her mother's love for her when she sees winter.

**Young**

When she was little, Persephone used to hide in her mother's skirt whenever Hades came around.

**Dead**

She never thought her life would end up like this. Splitting her time between the Lord of the Dead and her mother, who are as alike as night and day.

**Cry**

She remembers searching for Persephone; crying herself to sleep every night, creating an endless winter. It still hurts when she sees them together. The goddess of flowers should not have to live in the Underworld.

**Song**

Hades listens to them sing, their voices blending together into a beautiful symphony. The words are familiar to him; how could he forget the song that haunted his dreams until he spirited her away?

**Sun**

Persephone loves the feel of the sun on her skin, the warmth that makes her flowers grow.

**Rage**

When Hades threatens to wage war on his brothers for all that they have done to him yet _again_, it always makes them smile. And when he turns on them, asking _why are you two smiling, for the godsdamn millionth time, _they can barely control their laughter.

**Lost**

It's a horrible feeling, really, being kidnapped from all you know, away from the person who loves you more than anything in the world.

**Four**

It took only four seeds, four mistakes, to trap her here forever. Demeter wishes she hadn't eaten them, but Persephone is almost glad she did.

**Fun**

A dandelion sits on the chair where that pesky step-child of hers was sitting.

"Dear," Hades says, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "He annoys me as much as you, but he is my son, so please resist the urge to turn him into a plant."

She sighs and rests her head in her hands, wishing for Demeter to be with her, so she wouldn't be all alone with the Underworld lot.

**Abandon**

She used to cry herself to sleep at night, waiting for _someone_ to come and rescue her. Demeter would come. Right?

**Shine**

Persephone dances in the long wheat grass, her laughter tinkling bells. Demeter chases her around in circles.

"Can't catch me," Persephone calls over her shoulder.

**Apart**

"Go, mother. You shouldn't be late for _Zeus." _

"Persephone, I didn't mean it that way."

"Go on. I'll just stay here with my _husband _and _rot _away until you decide to _check in _on me like I'm a baby."

**Seeds**

They look so good, and she hasn't had a pomegranate in so long. A flash of fear, then resolution. The seeds disappear down her throat.

**Flirt**

The gossamer dress spins around her slender ankles and the vibrantly colored flowers reach their heads toward their beautiful goddess. Hades breaks the Iris Message before she can see him. Slumping down in his throne, he starts to make a plan.

**Crest**

The tears begin to flow. "Daughter, have you had any idea how worried I've been?"

**Gone**

"Persephone? Persephone!" Only the wind answers, a mournful sound that captures Demeter's feelings exactly as she stares at the empty flower field.

**Sparkle**

Persephone is perhaps the moodiest person Hades has ever met. There are times when she's happy as a clam, and times when she puts the whole Underworld in a bad mood. His favorite, though, is when her eyes sparkle with mischief suddenly his whole throne room becomes wreathed in flowers, though he'd never admit it to anyone, because who'd have thought the god of the Underworld liked flowers?

**Jealous**

Nico's hates them both so much. The mother daughter combination remind him of Maria, and all the times he needed her and she wasn't there.

**Pansy**

"Why do you hate your mom so much?" Nico asks conversationally at the dinner table one night.

She can't withstand the temptation, and a flower sits where Nico used to be.

"You know, he really does look better as a pansy," Hades says, and she agrees wholeheartedly.

**Day**

They lay on their backs in the grass, soaking up the sun, neither of them wanting to ruin this precious moment together.

**My first time doing anything like this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
